Making it Official
by Kalira69
Summary: Tobirama's been thinking . . . and Madara wasn't expecting such a life-changing discussion before he's even finished his breakfast.


Written for MadaTobi Week, day 4: Marriage of Convenience

* * *

Tobirama refilled Madara's cup of tea and nudged it closer to him again. "You know, darling, I've been thinking about something. . ." he began, eyeing Madara to see how awake he was. He'd eaten most of his breakfast already, at least, and had a cup of tea.

Madara raised his eyebrows, putting down his chopsticks and sipping his tea. "Oh? Such a rare occurrence for you." he said wryly.

Tobirama laughed, leaning forwards and resting his chin in one palm. "Mm. Something in particular, however."

"Which you wish to bring up with me." Madara completed, filling in the obvious. Tobirama nodded, but didn't speak yet. "What is it, love?" Madara asked, reaching for an orange and beginning to peel it.

Tobirama watched him absently lay out the sections on the small plate beside the waiting and untouched bowls across the table from Tobirama and smiled fondly.

"It's occurred to me," Tobirama said, twisting his own cup of tea on the table, "that really, we should just file the official paperwork to register our marriage."

Madara froze, juice from a suddenly half-squashed segment of orange dripping over his fingers and probably into his lap. He raised his head and stared at Tobirama.

". . .darling?" Tobirama nudged gently after a moment.

"Just. Just _file paperwork_?" Madara repeated faintly.

Tobirama eyed him cautiously. "Yes?" he said tentatively.

"We- Just file marriage paperwork." Madara said again.

"Yes? If that's," Tobirama paused uncertainly; he hadn't anticipated Madara would be displeased at the idea of being married, "not something you would. . ."

"We're not- That is." Madara said, gesturing vaguely, eyes wide.

Tobirama pursed his lips thoughtfully. "We've been living together for five years," he began, then pointed upwards, "we have a child living upstairs." he added, lips quirking. "Who has once more overslept terribly."

"He- He's not our child!" Madara yelped, then ducked his head. "We didn't adopt him!"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked dryly. Perhaps they had not _officially_, but- Tobirama paused, feeling Kagami - his chakra calm but burbling with uncertainty - just outside the kitchen door. He smiled slightly. "Shall I collect adoption paperwork to file while I'm sorting out the marriage, then?"

Madara gaped at him, eyes wide.

Kagami crashed through the door into the kitchen, _shrieking_. "Oh yes! Please! _Please_, Mada-shishou!" he cried, bouncing and darting to Madara's side, flinging himself at Madara and landing against his shoulder, clinging to his arm. "_Please!_"

"Kagami!" Madara got out, startled, even as Kagami quickly fell back again.

"Or should- can I call you Papa now, then?" Kagami asked shyly, his toes poking together as he looked up at Madara through his fringe.

Madara's breath caught and he went very still. "Oh." Madara said, and Kagami fidgeted a little more, squirming in place. "Oh." Dropping the orange to the table and his own plate, Madara reached out and tugged Kagami into his arms, folding them around him tightly.

Kagami snuggled into the embrace with a little happy sound, and Madara blinked over his head.

"I love you, Mada-shishou." Kagami said, barely audible as he mumbled the words into Madara's chest. "You and Tobi-sensei."

Madara swallowed visibly, his eyes damp.

Tobirama rose, collecting his empty dishes and the bowl Madara was finished with, then bent and kissed Madara's brow. "So," he said softly, "shall I get the papers while I'm at the Tower today?"

Madara looked up at him, mouth opening, then closed it with a smile, hugging Kagami tighter. "I- Yes." He nodded.

Tobirama smiled, running a hand over Kagami's hair and ruffling it gently. Madara tilted his head up and Tobirama leaned down to kiss him properly, soft and fleeting.

Madara snagged him into an embrace as well and Kagami wriggled delightedly as he squashed himself between them. Tobirama laughed and put his dishes down to wrap his arms around both of them in return.

"I'll get things started today, then." he said contently.

* * *

"Awake, darling?" Tobirama asked, settling onto the open side of the bed.

Madara rolled onto his back and began to sit up. "Of course." he said, brows drawing together. "Why?"

Tobirama held up the personal paperwork he had collected today at the office. It was already mostly filled in, but a few things they would need to discuss before the forms were filed . . . and, of course, Madara would need to sign them.

"Oh." Madara said, blinking a few times, then looking away.

Tobirama frowned. Madara had seemed delighted earlier - and he wouldn't have suggested it, convenience aside, if he hadn't thought his partner would be happy for it to be official, even if it was all but truth already - but it was possible with more thought Madara had decided he didn't, after all. "If you don't want this. . ."

"We could hardly say no _now_." Madara said wryly, tilting his head, eyes flicking towards the door - towards Kagami's room, not far away. He reached up and slid a hand over Tobirama's side, winding one arm around his waist. His expression settled Tobirama's concern once more, and he _felt_ warm and content to Tobirama's senses.

Tobirama smiled and leaned into the embrace. "Would you have said no anyway? _Papa_?" he asked quietly.

Madara's smile was brilliant, his eyes soft. "Never." he admitted, hugging Tobirama closer to himself, the papers falling aside with a quiet rustle. "I love you. Both."

Tobirama grinned and kissed him. "Love you." he returned, letting Madara roll them over with a soft laugh as he hooked one thigh around his soon-to-be-husband's hip, settling beneath Madara's weight comfortably.


End file.
